Love Is In The Air
by Mandapolia13
Summary: My first lemony lime. It may be horrible because it's a first lemon so don't be to harsh please. Can we all agree on that?


YAY!!! My first lemon-lime! Okay now, how bout we jump to the conclusion that it is my first lemon-lime so it probably will be horrible. It's my second story. So if you hate it just throw me a pity review or how to make it better, just please don't tell me you hate it! I'm gonna start crying! It's a one shot.

Rouge sat sadly in the treetop pulling the petals from a flower.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Rouge sighed. For the past hour she had been doing the same thing and kept coming up with the same results.

"We just weren't meant to be together." She whispered. She dropped the flower and gazed at the ocean. For the past week she had been spying on Knuckles and still no signs of him loving her.

"Well, if he doesn't want me, I'll just get the other thing I want." She smiled devilishly. She stood up and expanded her wings and took off. From all her desperate tries to get the Master Emerald she had it by memory where it was.

"It should be right here." Rouge said swooping down. Knuckles ears perked up.

"Whoever you are, if your trying to get this emerald it's gonna be pretty hard. A determined laugh came from the trees.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Rouge said walking out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked sternly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want that emerald." Rouge smiled.

"Well that's no news to me." Knuckles mumbled.

"If you knew then why were you asking." Rouge said crossing her arms.

"Just checking." Knuckles said showing a small smile. Rouge laughed.

"Okay no more fooling around, I want that emerald." Rouge said sitting on a rock.

"Don't you always want it?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I guess someone feels like talking back today." Rouge said upset.

"You bet." Knuckles said.

"Okay, seriously enough with the chit chat. Can you just give me that emerald and I'll leave you alone." Rouge said quietly.

"No. You just need to learn that when someone says no, you need to listen. That's something that has taken complete advantage of you. You act just like some spoiled brat who can get anything you want, but let me tell you princess, you are not getting this emerald. Knuckles said calmly. Rouge just listened attentively.

"You really think that? You think that I'm some kind of slut?" Rouge whispered.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Knuckles said.

"Just forget it." Rouge said walking off.

"Rouge-.

"Knuckles shut up. If you really felt that way all you had to do was tell me." Rouge said loudly.

"What, it hurt you that badly?" Knuckles asked.

"Well- yea. I've never really been called a spoiled brat before. And I definitely did not want to start. So just leave me alone. Rouge said turning around.

"Why do you have to act like such a bitch?" Knuckles said pushing her.

"You don't ever touch me." Rouge said slapping him hard.

"And I'm not a girl dog." Rouge said angrily. Knuckles touched his cheek.

"Well your starting to really act like one!" Knuckles said pushing her again. Rouge fell to the ground.

"You did not just push me!" Rouge said swiping her leg under Knuckles. He fell to the ground with a loud "thump".

Knuckles grabbed her by the waist.

"Let go of me!" Rouge screamed kicking her legs.

"You really deserve this." Knuckles said throwing her at a tree.

"I don't deserve anything! This whole fight never would've started if you hadn't pushed me!" Rouge screamed getting up. She ran full speed at Knuckles and kicked him hard in the face. Knuckles touched his lip and looked at his finger; a little bit of blood showed.

_She really is fighting hard._ Knuckles watched a small drop of sweat fall from her face and to the ground. Her heart was beating and she was panting heavily.

"What's wrong? All out of energy!" She said angrily.

"Not even close!" Knuckles said lunging at her. He pounded her with his fist in the stomach. Rouge fell down really hard. She got up slowly with her hand on her stomach.

"Fine! I guess we never really were meant to be together! Rouge screamed flying up into the air slowly. Knuckles grabbed her foot.

"What? You just want to do more damage! Go ahead, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Rouge yelled.

Knuckles just pulled her closer.

"What- what are you doing?" She stammered. Knuckles just remained quiet

"Let go of me if your not going to say anything." Rouge said.

"Rouge, do you lo- love me?" Knuckles asked quietly. Rouge just stared at him.

"Why are you asking that all of the sudden?" Rouge asked quietly.

"Because, I want to know the truth." Knuckles whispered.

"Well you don't deserve to know the truth." Rouge said looking away.

"Okay, I'll let you go." Knuckles sighed releasing her arms. Rouge stared at him.

"I do love you!" She said planting a kiss in his lips then running away as fast as she could.

"Rouge!" He said running after her. But it was no use, Rouge was Very light and slim and could run very quickly. He saw her fly up into the air. When he reached the spot she had disappeared.

"Rouge. I need to tell you, I love you too." He said gazing up into the stars. He searched all over Angel Island. But not a single trace of her. Not a footprint, whispers, or even a breath. He searched day and night not ever sleeping but never found her. After 2 days he still hadn't found her. It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the planet. He grew sad and weary longing for her.

"I'll never find her now." He said quietly. He walked over to a small waterfall where he would always go to think and solve his problems but right now his problems were not being fixed. He listened to the water flowing and heard it. A sad sobbing sound coming from behind a rock. He stood up and listened. He heard it again. He walked over to the soft crying and came to a big boulder wedged behind the waterfall.

"Rouge?" He said very quietly. The sobbing stopped. He managed to wedge himself behind the rock.

"Are you in here?" Knuckles whispered. There sat Rouge huddled up holding her knees crying staring away from Knuckles.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Rouge yelled. Knuckles crouched next to her.

"Rouge, I really have no idea why you are mad at me but I want you to tell me." Knuckles asked. Rouge snorted.

"Why should I tell you?" Rouge said looking away.

"Cause you're my friend." Knuckles replied. Rouge smiled at Knuckles.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rouge said quietly.

"Now can you tell me? Why are you so upset, and further more, why at me?" Knuckles said looking in her eyes.

"I use to love someone. He said he loved me. But then he really hurt me… Emotionally. I really didn't want that to happen again." Rouge said sadly.

"Well, trust me, it's not gonna happen with us." Knuckles smiled.

"Us?" Rouge asked.

"It's the start of a whole new beginning." Knuckles said gazing at the stars.

"I would really like a new start." Rouge said nuzzling his chest.

"I'm gonna make sure you get it."

"And I'm going to count on it." Rouge smiled taking in the deep aroma of his fur.

"Hey my house is just over here, do you wanna come?" Knuckles asked.

"I'd like that." Rouge replied. Knuckles picked up Rouge and got out from behind the rock. He walked a few yards until he reached a small house.

"Here we are. Make yourself comfortable." Knuckles said.

"Hey, I've been outside for a long time. Do you mind if I take bath?" Rouge asked.

"Sure, first room to the left, towels are in the cupboard.

"Thanks." Rouge said walking to the bathroom. Rouge took a bath for about half an hour.

_Damn! I have no shirt! Am I supposed to ask Knuckles for a long one? I guess I'll just do that._ Rouge opened the door and was surprised to find a yellow shirt at the floor.

"Thanks Knuckles!" Rouge called out. The shirt fit fine. It was long, and just how Rouge wanted it. She walked out and saw Knuckles asleep on the couch with the t.v. on. She walked over to him and kissed his soft lips. Strangely she felt him kiss back. She broke away to see Knuckles wide awake smiling.

"I see you're wearing the shirt." Knuckles said casually.

"You see right." Rouge said sitting next to him. Knuckles flipped through the channels. Soon Rouge fell asleep. She was sleeping soundly with her head on his lap. Knuckles turned off the t.v. and fell asleep as well. Soon Knuckles awoke and looked at the clock.; 1:24 am. Knuckles looked at Rouge and picked her up. He walked her over to his bedroom and laid her down gently. He laid down next to her before falling into another deep slumber.

"What time is it?" Rouge whispered looking at the clock.;3:08 am.

"Since when am I on a bed with Knuckles?" Rouge asked herself.

"Oh does it matter? I'm in love." Rouge said.

"Me too." Knuckles whispered. Rouge kissed him deeply. Knuckles returned the favor. Knuckles brought her closer and felt her firm breast against his chest. Knuckles grabbed Rouges shirt and started to pull it off.

"Someone's a bit eager for love aren't they?" Rouge smiled.

"More than you'll ever know." Knuckles answered.

"I really don't mind, I've just wanted the same thing." Rouge said. Knuckles pulled off her shirt, threw it on the floor and just stared. Her breast bounced as she giggled.

"Do you mind?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge nodded her head in approval. Knuckles smiled and took one nipple and teased it with his fingers. Rouge tossed back her head and squealed. He then took the same nipple in his mouth while massaging the other one. Rouge moaned. Knuckles went back up to her lips and kissed her passionately. Rouge lowered her hand to his cock. It throbbed in her hand. She stroked it kissing Knuckles. Knuckles moaned and jumped a little as Rouge squeezed it. Knuckles broke away licking Rouge on the neck and then lowering to her clit. He kissed her soft skin and licked her inside. He thrashed inside of her lapping up all her juices while stroking her legs. Rouges breaths increased with every lick and suck. He stopped returning up to her soft lips. He quickly flipped her around. She gasped as she thought of what he was going to do to her, but then sighed. She tried to peek to see what was poking around her entrance and then he thrust into her slowly. Rouge hissed in pain and arched her back but then moaned. She grunted for Knuckles to go faster. He obediently quickened the pace making Rouge moan and squeal. Soon his thrusts and her moans started to go at the same pace. Rouge jumped a little at every single thrust, but Knuckles liked it. He was enjoying himself at the most part.

"Faster." Rouge panted.

"I'm gonna cum." Knuckles replied. All his fluids entered into her. Rouge felt it and jumped at the tingling sensation. Knuckles fell over Rouge gasping and panting. They were both sweating. A lot.

"Knuckles." Rouge panted.

"Yea?" Knuckles answered.

"I love you." She said.

"Me too. Hey Rouge do you smell something?" Knuckles asked.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"You don't smell it? Love is in the air."

**Authors Notes: Well that's it hope you people enjoyed it.**


End file.
